tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Manzanilla Aguilar
Editor's Note : This Mew is for Shiny Re's "Design a Tea Mew" contest! : I drew the idea from chamomile tea, one of my many favorite teas that I often sweeten with honey the honey part of the theme!. Background : Manzanilla grew up in an average home in a beautiful city in Mexico, surrounded by beautiful flowers and friendly people. Her mother and father both had busy jobs and would often ask her grandmother to look after her during the day. Her grandmother, who had acquired chamomile and grew it around the family's home, was very fond of plant-life and seldom spoke. Manzanilla's parents often considered her secretive, but also knew she was a very wise woman, having been so even in her youth. Over the years, in and around the city that Manzanilla's family lived in, there was an uproar of violence and destruction, often making the family question if they were safe. Manzanilla, even though it became dangerous, always went out and about, looking for adventure. :She was a terribly shy girl, but loved to explore, so her shyness never stopped her from curiously trekking about the city. She would go farther and farther from her home every day, and once even came to gaze at the sea on an empty shore. When she discovered that place, she began to go there every day. It was her asylum, a place to think and be at peace and not have to worry about the world. She grew to love being by the sea, listening to the waves. Strangely enough, her grandmother never questioned where she was or why she was never home,and she never told her parents that she was potentially putting herself in danger by leaving home. : One day, her parents were attacked while going to work. Her mother survived unharmed. Her father, however, did not. The day that he died, almost all of the chamomile that Manzanilla's grandmother grew died with him. The family held a funeral for their lost family member, and his mother put a single chamomile flower on his grave. She never said a word, and she never shed a tear. : Manzanilla felt terrible about the ordeal, and frustrated with all the violence and the pain it caused, she retreated to her empty shore. There, she cried for an awfully long time, until the sun began to set. She was about to get up when she heard someone approaching her. Surprisingly, her grandmother was there, holding a golden pendant in her hand and a chamomile flower in the other. She sat down beside her granddaughter and put the chamomile flower in her hair. And for the first time, she spoke. : "It's the last one," she told her granddaughter. : Manzanilla said nothing and looked away, not wanting her grandmother to see her cry. The older woman said nothing and pressed the golden pendant into Manzanilla's hand. : "Years ago, I found this in a flower that had just bloomed," She said. "I didn't know why it was there, if anything or anyone had left it there, but I picked it up and have held onto it ever since, looking for a reason to use it or someone to give it to." : Her grandmother stood up, prepared to walk away. As she went on, she told her granddaughter one last thing. : "Perhaps it will be of use to you. I certainly couldn't use it for anything." : When her grandmother was gone, Manzanilla looked at the pendant more closely. She saw her reflection in it, and she put her fingers on the flower that her grandmother had place in her hair, feeling it and examining it. After a while, Manzanilla began to walk home. On her way back, she was stopped by a group of men who attempted to kill her for the "gold" that she had. In a pinch and feeling panicked, Manzanilla held her arms up to defend herself. Suddenly, her pendant began to glow, and she transformed into Mew Honey Chamomile. The men, as well as Manzanilla, were shocked. : While the young girl had no idea what was happening or why, she fought off the men with her weapon and ran home straight to her room before her family could see her. She looked in her mirror to see herself in black and yellow clothing, still with the chamomile flower in her hair. After a moment of disbelief, she finally accepted her form and decided that she should use it to protect her family and the rest of the people in her city. She transformed back into her human form, and the next day, spent hours by the shore that she always went to, learning how to control and use her Mew form. When she was ready, she went out and began to fight against the wicked and evil. She never told her mother or grandmother about her form, but she noticed her grandmother smiling more and more each day. Slowly, her flowers began to grow once more and she had hope that her granddaughter would save everyone. Personality : Manzanilla was shy, timid and introverted for the most part, but after becoming a Mew, Manzanilla became bold and graceful, and she was radiant and confident in everything she did. She became more cheerful and sweet and she learned to be proud of what she does. Powers and Weapons : As Mew Honey Chamomile, Manzanilla can manipulate water. She can swim under it without needing to breathe, and she is very agile. She possesses the Honey Chamomile Castanets, and attacks with Ribbon Honey Wave. Other Information *Name: Manzanilla Aguilar *Alias: Mew Honey Chamomile *Age: 15 *Nationality: Mexican *Infused With: The Vaquita Porpoise *Mew Mark: Flower with four petals, located on wrist *Hobbies: Exploration, Dancing, Reading Manzanilla Aguilar.jpg|Manzanilla Aguilar Mew Chamomile.jpg|Mew Honey Chamomile Arm Mark.JPG|Manzanilla's Mew Mark Honey Chamomile Castanets.jpg|The Honey Chamomile Castanets Vaquita Porpoise.jpg Honey Chamomile.jpg Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Shiny's Design a Tea Mew Contest Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Mews with Aquatic Animal Genes Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Water